There is a blood in the snow ::
by Tikaaaaaaa
Summary: Chapter 1 (THE OLD MEMORY) Sweden kembali terbangun dari mimpi kekalahannya di Finnish War, dimana ia kehilangan Finland dan menjadi awal perjuangan hidup. Disaat ia masih termenung soal mimpi itu, Finland menceritakan awal saat ia pertama kali bertemu Sweden.


Disclaimer : Hetalia hanya punya Himaruya  
Genre : Hurt, Drama , Comfort

** (AN OLD MEMORY)**

Ini buruk. . . .

Jangan. . .

Kumohon jangan. . .

TIDAK. . .

**Tahun 1808 ( The Finnish-war)**

Terlihat Sweden pun berlutut dihadapan Russia yang sudah menodongkan senjatanya dihadapan muka Sweden. Ia tahu ia tidak bisa apa-apa sekarang, tapi ia tidak mau kalah dari Russia dan kembali kehilangan Finland untuk ke-2 kalinya. Sweden nyaris putus asa, ia melihat Finland sudah kalah bersama para geriliyawannya, Sweden yang sadar ia masih memegang senjata, berusaha mencari jalan untuk menembak Russia

" Sekali lagi, Sweden. . . kau memang hebat, bahkan pernah mengalahkan tujuh nation kuat sekaligus, termasuk mereka adalah kalmar-Union. Tapi. . . sekarang masa kejayaanmu bersama Finland akan berakhir sampai disini. Pilihlah, ingin menyerah. . .atau mati. Yaahh. . .jika kau pilih salah satu pun, kau tetap kehilangan Finland " Jelas Russia

Sweden hanya bisa terdiam. . .  
Tidak tahu harus memilih apa. . .  
Finland. . .  
Yang baru saja sadar pun kaget melihat Sweden sudah kalah, dan akan ditembak oleh Russia. Menyadari Sweden dalam masalah, dia pun bersiap akan menembak Russia juga

" Sekarang pergilah dengan- "

" HENTIKAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN ! "

(DOR )

Russia yang kaget mendengar teriakan Finland, langsung memerhatikannya , dan Finland yang akan menembaknya justru  
tembakannya mengenai senjatanya Russia, membuat Pistol milik russia Terhempas dari tangannya. Sweden juga  
memperhatikan Finland, dan cukup kaget saat melihat apa yang barusan ia lakukan ke Russia

" Fi. . . Fin. . Land. . . "

" Cukup ! Kumohon. . . sudah cukup ! Kumohon jangan sakiti Swe-san untuk terakhir ini saja !  
Jangan lagi bikin dia terluka dan menderita ! karena itu. . .biarkan aku, menjadi tawananmu untuk  
kedua kalinya , Russia ! " Kata Finland memohon kepada Russia

" APA ? " Kata Sweden kaget

Sweden benar-benar tidak percaya apa yang barusan Finland katakan. Mendengar kata-kata itu, Russia memasang senyum  
kecilnya, dan pergi menuju Finland. Finland yang tetap terdiam di posisinya, meletakan Musketnya ke tanah yang  
tertutup sajlu, menandakan bila Finland sudah siap dibawa Russia.

" Okeh, kuakui ini akan jadi perpisahan yang sangat menyedihkan. . . tapi mengingat ini juga bagian dari  
kekalahan kalian semua, aku akan tetap memegang janjiku untuk menguasai Finland dan sebagian dari tanahnya. Kau sudah dengar. . . sweden. Walau kau menolak untuk memisahkan diri dari Finland, tapi kenyataannya dia akhirnya mengalah. Akulah. . .pemenangnya " Kata Russia sambil mengikat tangan Finland

" Finland. . . apa yang kau. . ."

" Terima kasih, Swe-san. . . aku senang bisa terus bersamamu. . . dan aku senang saat kita berjuang  
bersama-sama untuk terakhir kalinya. Mungkin ini. . .adalah 'takdir' kita. Kita memang tidak tahu kapan ini akan terjadi. . . tapi aku terus berharap kita bisa terus bersama dimasa yang akan datang bersama rakyat kita. Tapi sayang. . . kita tdk bisa memprediksi ini akan terjadi " Kata Finland dengan Nada datar sambil tertunduk

" A. . .AKU TAHU, KITA PASTI AKAN BERPISAH. Tapi. . .BUKAN PERPISAHAN SEPERTI INILAH YANG KUINGINKAN!  
Ini adalah perpisahan yang sangat mengerikan, aku berharap saat kita berpisah salah satu dari kita tidak  
dikuasai oleh Nation lain. . . tapi kini kau akan berpisah tapi kembali dikuasai oleh russia ! ini. .  
benar. . .benar. . .menyedihkan . . . " Kata Sweden yang akhirnya meneteskan air-matanya

" Sweden-san. . . . "

" Aku juga. . . berterima kasih padamu, karena selama ini kau mau menjadi temanku dan selalu menemaniku  
dalam peperangan. Terima kasih. . . terima kasih banyak telah menemaniku ! Tanpa bantuanmu, tidak mungkin aku  
bisa menang dalam peperangan, bahkan tanpa bantuanmu. . .mana bisa aku akan 'merdeka' dari Denmark. . . karena. . .  
karena itulah. . . terima . . .kasih. . .atas menjadi . . . bagian dari hidupku " Sweden melanjutkan kata-katanya

Finland hanya bisa terdiam.  
Dia pun juga memikirkan masa-masanya saat ia bersama Sweden saat ia masih jadi Young-nation, terbentuknya  
kalmar Union, bersama-sama lari dari denmark, mengumpulkan sekutu, dan bersama-sama dalam peperangan

" Hei. . . lama sekali, kurasa kalian sudah selesai mengucapkan salam perpisahannya. Ayo Finland. . .  
saatnya kita pergi " Kata Russia sambil menarik Finland

" Finland. . .jangan kau ambil dia. . . finland. . . FINLAAANNNNDDDDDD !"

Ternyata. . .  
Itu adalah mimpi Sweden dari tidurnya. Setiap kali di awal dan akhir musim salju, Sweden selalu bermimpi tentang Finnish-war. Dan pasca bermimpi peperangan itu .ia dibangunkan oleh Finland

" Swe-san. . . Swe-san. . .Swe-san . . . "

" . . . . . " Sweden terbangun

" Aaaahh. . .anda lagi-lagi telat bangun, padahal aku sudah lama menyiapkan sarapan" Kata Finland

" Sarapan ? "

" Ah iya. . . sudah kusiapkan di ruang makan, jika mau biarkan aku ambilkan kopi dulu. . ."

" Tidak usah. . ." Jawab Sweden singkat dengan ciri khasnya

" Eh. . . ?"

" Biarkan aku mengambilnya sendiri " Sweden pun beranjak dari ranjangnya dan akan berganti pakaian

" Oh. . oke, jika itu maumu. . .aku akan kembali membereskan rumah " dan Finland pun pergi menuju halaman belakang

Sweden beranjak dari ranjangnya. Disaat sedang berganti pakaian, ia mulai kembali teringat akan perjuangan Finland semasa  
ia dan dirinya dipisahkan oleh Russia.

" Dia berusaha sangat keras. Bahkan saat itupun tanpa bantuan para Nordic pun, tak kusangka dia dengan berani meminta Germany untuk menjadi sekutunya untuk mengalahkan Russia dan Uni-sovietnya " Kata Sweden dalam hati

" Dia sudah banyak mengalami kerugian yang dikeluarkan untuk mengalahkan Uni-soviet, bahkan dia rela dirinya dan rakyatnya terancam jatuh miskin demi mengusir Russia yang berkali-kali ingin menguasainya, walaupun Russia dan para Uni-soviet sendiri pernah mengakui kemerdekaannya dengan resmi " Kata Sweden dalam hati

Diapun teringat saat ia menemukan Finland jadi terpengaruh oleh Russia, dan disuruh untuk mencelakai Nation eropa lainnya. Disaat Sweden "diserang" Finland atas suruhan Russia, Sweden teringat jelas betapa sakitnya ia sudah menembak Finland sebanyak 3 kali demi membuat Finland sadar dari pengaruh Russia.

**(Mini Flashback)**  
(Pasca Sweden menembak Finland dan membuatnya sadar )

" FINLAND ! Kau. . .kau baik-baik saja ! " Sweden berlari menuju Finland

" Baik-baik saja ? Tenang swe-san. . .aku. . baik-baik saja "

" S. . Syukurlah. . ."

" Swe-san. . .Terima kasih, karena sudah. . .menembakku. . .Swe-san " Kata Finland yang berbaring di Pangkuan Sweden

(Flashback Off)

Sweden sedang duduk santai di balkon, dia ternyata masih mengenang kejadian itu sambil duduk-duduk disana. Finland memanggilnya dan bertanya kenapa ia belum menghabiskan sarapannya. Sweden berkata bila ia masih ingin me-refresh pikirannya terlebih dahulu agar ia bisa menikmati Sarapan dengan tenang.

" Swe-san. . .kenapa anda belum memakan sarapanmu " Tanya Finland yang membawa Hanatamago

" Oh, Finland. . . aaahhh aku hanya perlu merefresh pikiranku dulu supaya bisa makan masakanmu dengan tenang " Jawab Sweden datar

" Merefresh pikiran, jangan-jangan mimpi buruk lagi "

(Sweden terdiam)  
" Sudahlah Swe-san, jangan pikirkan lagi masalah itu. . .lagian yang terpenting sekarang aku kembali bersamamu. . .kuakui aku mengalami banyak kerugian perang sehingga sempat jatuh miskin dan sakit ditengah perang, tapi yang terpenting. . .Russia-san tidak lagi mengincarku untuk selamanya " Kata Finland yang akhirnya ikut duduk di samping Sweden

" kau benar " Jawab Sweden singkat

Angin berhembus dibalkon rumah Sweden. . .  
Finland kemudian teringat saat pertama kali ia bertemu sweden saat mereka masih jadi Young-nation, ia tidak menyangka bisa bertemu Sweden disaat Daerahnya terkena salju yang dingin, dan hidup sendirian sambil memerhatikan rakyatnya.

" Aaaahhh tak kusangka waktu itu aku bisa bertemu denganmu , Swe-san. . . "

" Kau tahu, aku juga sedikit kesepian karena tidak memiliki teman waktu itu. Yaaa. . .waktu itu, aku sangat sulit untuk berteman dengan siapa saja " Cerita Finland

" Oooohh "

" Anooo. . . Swe-san. . . mungkin kita bisa sedikit nostalgia tentang masa lalu, terlebih saat kita pertama kali bertemu"

" Pertemuan ya. . ."

(FLASHBACK ON)

Dulu. ..  
Dulu. ..  
DULU SEKALI !

di tanah eropa utara yang dingin dan ditutupi salju, Sweden kecil sedang berjalan menyusuri hutan bersalju. Ia sedang berburu demi mencari makanan untuk bisa bertahan hidup, sebagai negara yang terbilang masih miskin, dia pun berusaha keras untuk mencari sumber makanan agar rakyatnya dan dirinya tidak kelaparan

" jika saja aku memiliki banyak uang dan SDA, mungkin aku tidak menderita seperti ini " Kata Sweden kecil

Sweden terus berjalan dan berlari mencari hewan yang bisa ia buru. dan tidak ia sadar, ada seorang anak kecil yang melihatnya  
dari jauh, yang ia pikir seekor hewan buas

" Itu. . . hewan buas kah. . . " Kata anak itu sambil menyiapkan tombaknya

Disaat sweden pikir tidak ada orang lain di hutan, tiba-tiba ia mendapat serangan dari anak kecil tadi yang mengiranya hewan buas dari kejauhan, tapi anak itu malah terpeleset dan terjatuh mengenai sweden

" Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa "

" Eit. . .eit. . . aduh "

" Ngggg. . .kamu tidak apa-apa kan " Kata Sweden bertanya ke anak itu

" Uh. .. Aaaaahh. . .ma. . maafkan aku. . .maafkan aku. .. aku pikir tadi hewan buas karena tadi pandanganku tertutup badai salju, kumohon maafkan aku " Anak itu minta maaf ke sweden

Sweden kecil seketika melihat wajah anak itu, sangat imut dan Innocent. Dengan tombak di tangannya, dan muka sambil malu-malu menatap Sweden.

" Apa kamu, juga sama sepertiku ? " Tanya Sweden

" Eeehh. . .anu. . . kupikir, iya . .. aku juga bukan dari daerah ini jadi. . ."

" Maukah kau jadi temanku ?" Tawar Sweden

anak itu terdiam.  
Ia tidak tahu mau berkata apa, tapi ia merasa senang saat Sweden menawar untuk menjadi temannya

" Anuu. .. anu. .. terima kasih, karena mau menjadi temanku "

" . . . "

" Itu karena aku. . .mengalami kesulitan untuk dekat dengan orang lain. . . karena itu, aku sangat senang saat ada yang mau menjadi temanku. . .ehehehe " Kata anak kecil itu

" Aku Sweden, Boleh tahu. . .siapa namamu ?"

" Namaku. . .namaku. . .Finland " anak itu memberi tahu namanya

" Ah. .. ini sudah mau malam, dan ngomong-ngomong. . .aku harus pulang dulu, Sweee. . .den. . . aku pasti besok main ketempatmu lagi ya, daaa~ "

Tapi. .  
Sweden malah menarik baju Finland, dan menatapnya dengan penuh aura intimidasi (walau sweden niatnya baik ingin mengajak Finland tinggal bersamanya, Membuat Finland menjadi ketakutan untuk melihat sisi "asli" sweden  
(Dengan latar lagu Beethoven)

" Eekh. .. "

" Ayo, tinggal bersamaku " Kata Sweden

OGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~~

" Eeeehh. . .seraaammm. .. dia benar-benar mengerikaaann. . . " Kata Finland dalam hati

" O. . .okeh. . .aku. . .aku mau. .. tinggal bersamamu. . . "

Sweden mengajak Finland untuk tinggal bersama Denmark dan Norway yang juga masih Child-nation, Sweden ternyata tinggal bersama Norway dan Denmark yang juga diasuh oleh Ancient Scandinavia (yang mereka panggil "Ojii-chan")

" Yooooo Sverige, akhirnya kamu datang jugaaaa~ kau tahu. . . kami sangat merindukanmu dan. . . tunggu siapa dia " Tanya Denmark

" Eeehhhh " Finland bersembunyi dibalik Sweden

" Jangan malu-malu, mereka berdua memang aneh. . .tapi mereka adalah teman " Kata Sweden

" Yaaaaa nama itu tidak penting, yang jelas selamat datang diklub hebat kami, klub SCANDINAVIAAAA~~~~ " Sambut Denmark

" Anko, kamu terlalu bersemangat menyambut anak baru " Gerutu Norway

" Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong mana Ojii-chan. .. dia pasti sangat senang saat melihat anak baru ini~ " Kata Denmark

" Buatlah kamu nyaman disini, Fin " kata Sweden

" Iya. . .terima kasih. . ."

(FLASHBACK OFF)

" Memori yang indah ya Swe-san. . . aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan yang lain, terlebih saat kita masih bersama  
Scandi Ojii-chan. . .padahal waktu itu, aku dan rakyatku kesulitan mencari makanan dan air. Makanya, aku juga banyak menghabiskan  
waktuku untuk berburu ketimbang mencari teman " Kata Finland

" Sama sepertiku. . .waktu itu. . .aku benar-benar miskin dan nyaris tidak punya apa-apa " Kata Sweden

(HENING)  
(Angin berhembus)

" Um. . .Finland. . ."

" . . . ."

" Boleh aku tahu, masa-masamu saat kita berpisah. . .aku mau tahu, cerita perjuanganmu saat kamu berperang menghadapi Russia dan para Uni-soviet "

Finland kemudian terdiam. . .  
Raut wajanya berubah jadi kebingungan. Ia jadi bingung apa maksud Sweden. Dan mulai kepalanya sedikit Sakit.

Ia kembali terbayang sebuah bayangan saat dimasa-masa ia mengalami kekalahan dan kerugian yang besar. Menjadi miskin, dan sempat sakit ditengah perang.  
Karena mengetahui Sweden sudah banyak melindunginya, ia tidak ingin kembali merepotkan Sweden untuk membelanya. Dia berjuang sendiri, dan karena perjuangannya membuat Germany pun mau menjadi sekutunya, walau diakhir perdamaian dengan Russia, Finland berperang melawan Germany. Finland ternyata tidak ingat masa-masa perangnya bersama Russia. Setiap ditanya, ia selalu mengeluh kepalanya sakit, dan selalu mengubah pembicaraan. Karena ia tidak mengerti "perjuangan" dan "perang" yang ia maksud.

" Perjuangan. . .ku. . .apakah kamu maksud itu. . .peperangan " Kata Finland sambil memegang kepalanya

" . . . . . "

" Aaaahh ya, kamu mau. . tahu tentang perjuanganku seorang diri. .. baiklah, mungkin aku akan menceritakannya. . .dengan senang hati. Dan aku. . .akan menceritakan bagaimana aku memperoleh kemerdekaanku "

(TO BE CONTIUNED)


End file.
